Wind Knows All
by RoseHakubi
Summary: A mysterious girl gets sent to Washu's lab and she turns out to be----
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! I wished I did but I don't. I am a major fan and just wrote this down as something to do  
  
AN: This is in the first series of Tenchi Muyo. I think it was called OVA but I'm not sure. This is my first try so if its bad. I'm sorry. O and before I forget years have passed and Sasami looks like a teen. Thanks for reading^_^  
  
Wind knows all Chapter 1: The reunion  
  
The sky was all-dark. In the middle of the dark clouds you could hear thunder. There were two people standing in the dark. A woman with dark-cyan colored hair to her mid back, and a man with white hair. He had an evil smirk on his face. "So we meet again, Rose." "It looks that way. And darn I had such a good day too." The man started to laugh. Suddenly a huge portal opened and the got pulled in.  
  
It was beautiful day at the Masaki Household. That is until there was a huge explosion and the loudest scream anyone has ever heard.  
  
Washu's Lab  
  
Washu just stared at the woman in front of her. The woman stared back. "Um. excuse me Mrs. Do you happen to know where I am? I was just about to fight Kao, and then there was a big hole and now I'm here." Washu didn't reply. She just turned into Adult Washu and started to cry. The woman got up and hugged Washu, who naturally hugged back. "I don't think you should cry. Even though I don't know who you are or why you are crying. but o well just cry your eyes out. I guess you should have a good cry once and a while." Just after she said that, everyone came running in. They stopped dead in their tracks at the scene in front of them. "I don't know why she's crying! I was fighting Kao then I ended up here and she started crying! It wasn't my fault!!"  
  
Washu stepped back, dried her tears, and looked at the woman. 'Rose?' Rose looked around the room. No body had said anything. 'Am I hearing things?' 'No Rose you're not.' She looked at Washu. 'Are you talking to me?' 'Yes.' 'How is this possible?' 'I have a telepathic link with you, my dear.' 'O. how is it that we have one?' 'I am you're mother.' "What do you mean you're my mother!? She disappeared when I was a little girl!" Rose accidentally said aloud. Everyone looked Washu. "It's true Rose. Do you believe me?" Rose looked at the floor. 'I don't know what it means to have a mother.' 'It's ok. I understand.' Rose leaned in and hugged Washu again. 'You. you are my mother?' 'Yes I am. Ryoko's your younger sister.' Rose looked around and stopped at the golden-eyed women. 'She's grown so much.' 'You remember her?' 'How could I forget, mom? I remember you and Oko-san now.' Washu started to snicker.  
  
'Washu? Who is she?' Ryoko said through the link. 'She's your elder sister.' "WHAT!?" Everyone stared at Ryoko. 'It's true sis.' Rose said through the link with her sister. "Don't call me 'sis'! I have no idea who you are!" Ryoko screamed and teleported away. Rose let go of Washu and bowed in front of the rest. "I am sorry about that. Hi I'm Rose Kahato. Hakubi." Rose got back up and smiled. Aeka gasped and said, "You're Rose! Or should I say deadly Rose?!" They all turned back to Rose. She just put her hand on the back of her head and said, "People call me that because they don't know me. And they try to kill me so I beat them up. Hey it's self-defense. Ah-hem."  
  
LATER  
  
"So you are a warrior?" Sasami said. "Yes, your highness, I am." "He-he you can call me Sasami, Ms. Rose." "And you can call me Rose, Sasami." They snickered a bit and went 'Ah-hem' and started laughing like maniacs. Tenchi and Aeka were being cautious of Rose. And Washu just raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" She asked. "Sasami and Rose are the best of friends. They've known each other for quite some time. Though I think being friends with someone as dangerous as Rose is simply unacceptable." Aeka said a little annoyed. "Hey we had you guys going for a while right?" Rose finally made out, holding her sides. "Sure you did." Washu said. "Not even you knew mother." Washu just smiled. Sasami pulled Rose's sleeve. "Yes your majesty?" "Ms. Rose I want to know something. How long have you know me?" Rose just smiled at Sasami and played along. "I've known you since we met in your flower garden." "Ok. ok no more playing, Rose." "Fine by me, Sammy." Sasami smiled. "SO! You didn't forget!" "Nope!"  
  
'She looks so familiar. She can't be my sister could she? Can it be possible? Wait a second, I did used to feel a presence with me on Soja. No I'm kidding myself.' Ryoko thought, pretending to be asleep on the support beam.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So what you guys think? This is my first try at a fanfic. Please don't flame me or anything. I just had an idea about Ryoko having a sister and I wrote it. Was it really that bad? Please review, and give me some advice or anything. please? Thanks a million. And sorry for it being so short. Ja ne! ^_^ Rose Hakubi 


	2. Chap2: Why do I try?

Disclaimer: Me Own Rose. So Visit GetOffMyBack@Idon'tOwnTheOthers.net (I actually got that idea from Little Washu Chan) The Wind Knows All Chapter 2: Why do I try? (lame title for this chapter but I can't think right, right now)  
  
  
  
Everything was peaceful at the Masaki home. The young princess, Sasami, was cooking breakfast. She was going to enjoy this peace. She knew it wouldn't last long. "Need help Sammy?" She smiled. She knew who it was. There was only one person who called her that. "No its ok Rose. How about you go outside while I finish? I'll send someone to get you." "Oh. alright then." She went out the door. Sasami sighed. 'Yes! That was good. She's been pulling everyone's weight around here. She needs a break too. I don't want her to be over worked. Even though she does it like. in lightning speed.' Rose sighed. 'There's nothing to do! Sasami won't let me help anymore. I'm bored. living on the ground and not moving place to place is hard work.' 'So why don't you help me in my lab?' She heard her mother say through the link. 'Mom. you know I'm not the scientist type. I'm more like the fighter or the person who can do all the chores in 5 minutes.' 'In 5 minutes you can do chores of five houses! Come and help me after breakfast k?' 'Sure. what ever you say.' 'That's my girl!' and Rose's link with her mother disappeared, for the time being that is. Rose sighed. She didn't know how her mother always made her cave in.  
  
A while later  
  
"Hey Ryoko?" "Yeah Sasami?" "Can you go get Rose? Breakfast is ready." "Why?" "Well. why not?" "Because she freaks me out!" "Ryoko? Are you 'Scared'?" "Scared! I'll show you!" And Ryoko teleported away. Sasami giggled. "Sasami. you always get her to do stuff don't you?" Sasami turned to her sister. "Yup!" Ryoko found herself in the Cherry blossom trees. She didn't know why her sister would be here. but that's where she got the signal. She looked around and didn't find her anywhere. 'Where could she be?' She was just about to move on when something caught her eye. She turned and saw feet dangling from a tree branch. She walked closer and looked up. It was Rose, Un-doughtily. But what shocked Ryoko the most was that Rose was crying. She was crying? So the warrior does have a heart. "Rose you ok?" Rose looked at her sister. "Ryo. Ryoko?" "Yeah?" 'You don't remember me at all?' 'Should I? I don't see a point. You weren't able to keep me from Kagato and neither did Washu. Sooo?' Rose dried her tears and looked at her sister again. "You don't know half of anything you should know full of (does that make sense?). I don't even know why I bother." And with that Rose teleported away.  
  
Far away in space a man smirked. 'The alliance isn't together anymore. She's beat up and now I can finally take her on..' Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! And everything faded.  
  
Why was Rose crying? Why does Ryoko treat them like that? What is the story behind all this denial Ryoko is keeping herself from? And who is that man in the shadows? And who is he talking about? And also. what's is this 'Alliance?' More of this on.The Wind Knows All!  
  
AN: What ya think? Lame right? sigh writing Fanfiction is hard as heck. o well. Its trying that counts right?  
  
Please Review. Push the little button right there! 


End file.
